Things Change
by Amethyst Rose Chance
Summary: Takes place in New Moon. Its about a girl named Aria. The Cullen's play a huge roll in the story. All the couples are the same. Aria is Carlisle first changed, so yeah. I stink at summaries! Full one inside! R&R pretty please!


**Ok, first off, i would like to thank my bestie, Scarlet. She edited this story for me. The plot is mine, just Scarlet tweakedit A LOT! So, thanks soo much!!! Ok, well now on with the summary.**

**Aria is a vamp. What would Twilight be without any vampires? She is Carlisle's first changed and was raised by him as a human. He was only a three year old vampire then. She is just as good as a doctor as Carlisle. Jane and Alec are her little siblings. She isn't a Volturi. She is a Cullen. When Jane and Alec were born, Their birth mother died and the father killed himself. Very straight forward. Since she was so little, she couldnttake care of them. When she was six, she set them up for adoption. They were sent to live in Italy. They know Aria is their sister. Other than that, their story is the same. So, yeah... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own this plot though... heehee. Scarlet is officially my editor. lol**

**One with the story!!! R&R please!**

"I have to go now, Carlisle." I smiled. He nodded and I turned and darted to the woods.

Yes, I am a vampire. Departing from my once was Coven. I used to proudly hold the name Cullen, but all and all, vampires move on. That is what I did. They aren't angry, all except for Alice and Rosalie. They didn't want me to leave.

As I entered the woods, the familiar scent of Forks made me home sick. As Carlisle first changed, witnessing Edward's fate, Esme, Rosalie's and Emmett's, coming home with Alice and Jasper moving in, memories like those will never be erased. But, they made me feel happy.

I live by following the Northern Star, I guess you could say.

Then, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Alice.

"You forgot your bracelet!" She squeaked. My bracelet! I have had it since I was changed.

"Oh, thank you, Alice!" I said. She handed it to me. I smiled as we hugged each other tightly.

"I'll miss you so much, Aria! You have to visit! I'll hunt you down if you don't!" She released me.

"Don't worry. I'll come around time and time again." I reassured her.

I turned and was gone. Leaving Alice there. I ran faster and faster. I didn't want anyone to get the chance of catching me. I put my bracelet on. I recently added charms to it. A ballet shoe for Alice, a tear for Jasper, a Jeep for Emmett, and fairy for Edward and a shopping back for Rosalie. A heart for Esme and a cross for Carlisle.

They picked out the star for me. Rosalie insisted hers be gold. So, the only thing any color other than silver belonged to Rosalie.

I shook my wrist slightly. I listened and smiled at the chiming ring from the charms.

Months later of living on my own, I crossed paths with the American Nomads. I saw them speed by. One man stopped and yelled for the others to stop. That man was Peter. I know Peter because of Jasper. Peter and Jasper had been friends in Maria's army.

"Peter!" I greeted him.

"Aria, what are you doing in Maine?" He asked.

"I left the Olympic Coven." I smiled.

"What happened!" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing. Vampires move on." I said. She leaned on Peter.

"We know what that's like." She smiled at her love.

I greeted Mary and Randall warmly. We talked for a moment. "Would you like to join us?" Mary asked.

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

They were heading to Nevada. I agreed without a doubt. We took off running. I feasted on animals while they feasted on humans. I didn't mind their dietary habits. We went to Lincoln, Nevada.

Peter got the idea to drop in on the Cullen's. He hasn't seen Jasper in a while and his is…. _missin' his ol' buddy. _As he puts it.

I agreed. I hadn't stopped to visit the Cullen's in a year, so I guessed they might be angry. It was summer. I could spend tons of time with them. I promised myself I would only stay as long as the American Nomads did.

We made our three day long trip to Washington. I showed them how to get to their house. When we got their, it was empty. But, a human girl stood outside of their house. Knocking on the door and calling for Edward.

"I'll handle this." I told the group behind me. I left the woods. "Um, who are you?" I asked. The girl jumped. "No, its alright. I wont hurt you." I reassured her.

"Have you seen the Cullen's?" She asked.

"No. Actually I was here visiting with a few of my friends." I smiled.

"You're a vampire." She stated.

"How do you know about us?" I hissed menacingly.

"Edward. He's part of the—" She said simply.

"Yes, I know Edward. He is my brother." I stated.

"No, he isn't. Your not a Cullen." She said and my anger flared.

"I once was; A year ago, I left. But, I ran into some friends and we wanted to visit. I am Aria. Do you think they went to Alaska?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said stupidly.

"Randall, you and Mary go to Alaska. I'll track around here. I know the La Push tribe better than you. Peter, Charlotte, check any place you'd think Jasper would like to go." I ordered. They disappeared to my orders.

"Look, I want you to go home and don't tell anyone you saw me." I stated. The girl ran to her pick up truck. I went to La Push to find a mutt to help (as if they could). I didn't care about the treaty even though my name is on the paper. I followed the terrible smell of dog.

I came to someone's house. Who's? Well, I'll find out. I knocked on the door. A boy answered. "What do you want?" He growled. It was Sam.

"Sam, where are the Cullen's? Don't act like you don't know who I am!" I hissed as he noticed my golden eyes.

"They left." He snapped.

"Yes, I already established that. Sam Uley! You tell me something I don't know about the Cul—" He slammed the door in my face. JERK!

I went to that girl's house. I saw the cop car. It was Chief Swan! I knocked on the door. Her dad answer.

"Oh, Chief Swan! How long has it been?" I asked.

"Aria Cullen?" He asked, and then…sneezed? Is he allergic to me now?

"Oh, yes! My foster agency sent me back here, but the Cullen's are gone! I have know where to stay! My agency hates me!" I cried.

"Oh, sweetheart! That's terrible! How'd you find me?" He asked.

"I trust you more than any one else here. I remembered where you lived, so I, kinda…" I trailed off.

"I know. You need a place to crash for a few days until your agency thing gets straightened out." Charlie said.

"Its like you read my mind! I don't want to force this on you…" I trailed off.

"What kind of _police chief _," He beamed, "would I be if a let a seventeen year old without a home?" He forced me inside.

I sat in the kitchen table. "Hungry?" He asked.

"No, I ate on the way." I answered.

"Have you heard from the Cullen's?" He asked.

"No. I'm missing Alice dearly. Same goes for the rest of them. Living in Florida makes me miss this little rainy town!" I smiled.

"Its one of a kind." Charlie showed pride for this town.

That girl came down the stairs. "Dad.." She said.

"Oh, Bella, sorry. This is Aria. Her foster care agency sent her here with no Cu-" He cut himself off.

"Cullen's to take care of me. It's a minor mix up, I'm sure you wont have to share your house longer than four days tops." I finished for him. Pain struck her face. I looked at Charlie for an explanation.

Bella ran back up the stairs sobbing quite loudly if I can say. Her father sat down at the table. "Cullen's lied to her. It hard to explain. Just don't say Edward 's name or any of them around her." Charlie warned. I nodded. I didn't want to know.

I 'slept' on the couch that night. The next morning, I tried calling Alice. No answer. Rosalie. No answer. Carlisle. No answer. Emmett. I got an answer, but it was a hobo at a pay phone; I have no clue how his number was transferred to a pay phone. I tried Jasper's. I got an answer.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"J-jasper?" I asked.

I glanced around to make sure Bella wasn't around.

"It this Bella?" He asked. I heard Alice yelling in the background.

"No. Its Aria. Are you guys alright? What happened? Why aren't you here?" I asked.

"A-Aria. Your kidding." He breathed.

"No, Jazzy, I'm not. Are you ok?" I asked.

"Were fine! Oh, Aria! Your alive!" He said.

I laughed at his reaction.

Alice got the phone.

"Alice! Oh my gosh!" I cried.

"Aria! No way!" Then, Emmett got the phone.

"Aria!"

Esme got the phone.

"Aria!"

Carlisle got the phone.

"Aria!"

Rosalie got the phone.

"Aria!"

"Yes. Its Aria! Where's Edward?" I asked.

The line was silent.

"Long story." Alice voice was faint.

"Whats wrong with him?" I demanded.

"Bella." She whispered.

"That stupid human girl?" I asked.

"I guess you could say that." She answered.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know. I do know that Bella is dead." She told me. What?

The line went dead. Bella isn't dead! Don't tell him that! Answer your phone, retards! I kept calling. Soon, I gave up.

I left the house, I wanted to hunt. Maybe a miracle would happen and I just imagined that conversation.

I was gone the whole day. I got home maybe at 9 p.m. I saw Carlisle's car in the drive. My father was here. My father of four hundred years.

I ran inside. Not caring if Bella was there. I went in to witness a wolf and vampire getting ready to fight with Bella in between them. The wolf was familiar but I couldn't place him and his scent was just like all the other ugly mutts…

I stood shocked. The wolf caught sight of me. "Another parasite?" He growled. "What are you talking about, dog?" Not just any vampire asked. It was ALICE!

"Alice…" I whispered. She jerked around. She stood silent. Then, it seem to register with the both of us. We slammed into each other with a hug no human could live through. Then, I thought, maybe I should put the stupid human right in between us. I don't like that girl anyway..

"I've missed you, Sis!" Alice cried.

"Same here!" I answered.

"Sister?" Bella asked. Alice turned.

"Carlisle changed her before he changed Edward. Carlisle was only three years old." Alice smiled. She held my wrist as if I would just disappear.

"How come I didn't meet this—this—stringy haired witch?" Bella crossed her arms and stamped her foot.

"Um. Bells, acting spoiled?" The wolf asked.

"I'm her sister. Not that girl. She's not even pretty!" Bella whined. Um, alright?

"And…you are?" I asked.

"Will both of you just shut up! Your both my sisters. I can have three." Alice laughed. "We cant forget Rosalie!" I laughed.

"No. Rosalie doesn't count. She doesn't like me, so that means I am her only sister." Bella shouted. I gritted my teeth.

"Look, human, I have a power stronger than anyone or anything. I could tear you apart before Alice or the mutt could move." I hissed.

"They wouldn't let you hurt me." Bella laughed.

"I would lose against her. Its impossible to win." Alice lowered her head. "Pick wisely, Bella." I growled. She moved closer to the mutt. I could tell the mutt was getting uneasy when Alice had already excepted defeat.

"You'll find out soon enough if your going to be a vampire. Lets just say my power resembles Jane's, but I can use it on more than one person anytime I want, kinda like Alec." I stated. The wolf became even more uneasy.

"Don't ever think I would go easy on you if I was angry." I said. Alice laid a hand on my shoulder.

"This is the time I wish Jasper was here." She laughed. I couldn't help but smile.

"I miss him. I miss Dad too." I said.

"Why do you call Carlisle dad, but not Esme mom?" Alice asked.

"Carlisle was my father. I guess you could say. In my human life, I was an orphan, he watched over me like a father. Then, he was gone for three years. After that, one night, I was sitting in the barn's hay loft. I heard a noise. I asked if someone was there. No answer.

"Then, I saw Carlisle's face appear at the hay loft's edge. It took a minute for me to understand it was him. It was him, but he looked so different. "Dad?" I asked. He laughed and said, "My little Aria, you've grown." I started to cry. I thought he was dead, killed by a vampire. It turns out he was one. I didn't care. I had a cancer then. The painful, undetectable kind. Its very rare, only three people since then had it, all died. Carlisledidn't want me to suffer, so he changed me. In the hay loft." I looked at his car in the drive. Carlisle has always been my father.

"I love that story." Alice sighed happily. I nodded in agreement. Then, Alice's phone rang. I didn't pay attention until she shock me. She explained that Edward went to Volterra to kill himself. I ran to Bella's room and started packing her clothes. Alice talked to Bella. I grabbed her bag and threw it in the backseat of Carlisle's car. I sat in the back. Alice soon came out with Bella. The whole thing was a delayed like a delayed reaction.

Alice floored it to the airport. We board the plane. I sat away from them. Alice started searching the future while Bella slept. I stayed wide open. Alice woke, from her visions, a minute before we were to land. I sat silently, letting her wake Bella.

We got off the plane, Alice jacked a car and drove, so reckless that only a vampire could manage to make it, to Volterra.

I watched Bella run clumsily towards the clock tower.

Alice and I made our way over through the shade. We saw Volturi members forcing them inside.

"Boys, be nice. There are ladies here." Alice said.

"Agreed. Felix, Demetri, go. Do not disobey me." I ordered. They started back away, then Jane came into view.

Our eyes caught. I smiled, "Hello, _sister._" I said.

"Aria…" She breathed.

"How is Alec?" I asked. She threw herself into me, hugging me. Yes. Jane is my real little sister. Same birth parents.

Alice skipped up to my side. "Jane?" She asked.

"What?" Jane's face hardened.

"Can we leave now? You know your sister is the last to disobey laws." Alice noted.

"Yes, she is, but that doesn't mean you are." She glared.

"Come on, Jane. I want to see Alec." I distracted her. She turned on her heel, I laid a hand on her

shoulder as she walked forward. Its obvious we are related. Same shaped face, eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Same hair color and our voices almost were identical.

As we were walking to Hall of the Volturi. We saw Alec. He saw Jane before me. Jane left my side and hugged him. "My turn! Hello, you see him everyday, I haven't seen him in two centuries!" I said. Alec's face jerked up.

He released Jane. "Come here, little bro." I laughed. He was as tall as me, but he was younger. He laughed and hugged me. Alec lead me and Jane into the Hall.

Aro spotted me.

"Ah, Aria! What a surprise! I haven't seen you since you and Carlisle stayed here." Aro noted.

"I know. Old friends will always be old friends." I smiled.

"I see you have already caught up with the twins. How have you been?" He asked.

"Wonderful! Some ups and downs, but its all apart of the ride. You?" I asked.

"The same, little one. Have you changed your mind about joining us?" He asked.

"As much as I would love to live with my siblings, I still would have to say no. Its hard to abandon the ones who I've lived with for so long." I sighed.

"Funny thing. I have heard you left them." Aro stated.

"Oh, that is true, but I have a feeling that they need me now more than ever." I stated.

"Your sister needs your guidance. As so your wisdom." He stated.

"I am only a phone call away. I will be here, if they need me. You know that, Aro. I will always be there for the people who saved my little brother and sister from the stake." I said.

"You haven't failed us yet, I'll admit. Keep the laws in mind when letting your family deal with humans." He warned.

"As always, Aro. I will guide them, as I would guide Jane and Alec." I promised.

Aro attempted to read Bella's thoughts, it was no use. He asked Jane to try. I stayed by Alec.

Edward jumped in between the two, taking Jane's attack.

"Jane!" I cried. She looked at me.

"Please, no. I think of him as you think of Alec." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Jane's eyes showed she meant it, but she stopped reluctantly.

Then, a fight broke loose. I started to use my power on Felix and Demetri. They fell to the ground as they would under Jane's control. "No fighting." I growled.

Alice, Edward and Bella were escorted out. I stayed with my siblings in the Hall while they fed. The blood didn't bother me. Gold eyes look better on me than red. Plus, I have never even tasted human blood, so its not hard to resist.

It was time for me to leave now. I hugged my brother and sister as tight as I could. I kissed them on the top of the head and was off. I followed Edward, Alice and a sleeping Bella outside.

I stopped. Alice turned.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"You know what I just realized?" I asked.

"No. Tell me." She laughed.

"That Edward hugged you and not me!" I said.

"Well, I am the favorite." Alice laughed.

"Surrrrre. You keep thinking that." I joked around with Alice.

Edward stopped, with Bella in his arms. "Um, I would hug you, but my hands are full." He said.

"She might wake up sometime." I shrugged. He growled. "Well, I guess that shows how much you care about your sister…"

"Yeah…your guilt trip isn't working." He said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

We went to the airport and boarded the plane. I got to sit by Alice. We giggled and talked. I mostly asked how everyone was. I was missing Dad so much.

"Aria?" She asked.

"Yes?" I looked at her.

"Why didn't Carlisle take care of Jane and Alec?" She asked.

"Well, they were adopted. I couldn't take care of myself, nevertheless twins. Carlisle was there the day they went to Italy. He felt pity for me and took me in. I was six then. Jane and Alec were only three." I

explained.

Alice smiled. "I love those stories." She breathed.

"You say that a lot." I noted. "Well, its true." She stated.

The plane landed. Edward tookBella to her house. I went with Alice to our home. We pulled into the drive. Carlisle was on the porch. I opened the door and got out. He spotted me. "Dad!" I cried. I ran to him and he pulled me into a hug.

"Its been a while, hasn't it?" He asked.

"Too long." I whispered into his chest before I pulled away.

"I've missed you very much. Go inside. Everyone is waiting on you and Alice." He motioned me in.

I went inside. Esme was the first to greet me. I hugged her, of course. Emmett was the second. I didn't hug him, I shoved him instead.

Jasper was already outside to get Alice. Rosalie and I hugged. It was all rather awkward. Oh well.

'_Keep the laws in mind when letting your family deal with humans'. _Aro's words flashed through my mind.

I knew what I had to do.

Once everyone was inside, I stood.

"Whats wrong, Dear?" Esme asked.

"I have something to say." I said, rather softly.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"We all know the laws, right?" I asked.

"Why, yes of course." Esme nodded.

"Well, then why are you breaking them?" I asked. The room fell silent. "I understand Edward loves Bella,

but if he truly does, he would put her first because he knows what will happen." I said.

"If Edward doesn't change her, I will." Carlisle said from behind me.

"Edward wont let you." I noted.

"He doesn't have to know until the damage is done." Carlisle said.

"He will find out, Carlisle. You know that. He will hover over Bella more than he already does if we give him any reason to be suspicious." I whispered and Dad looked at me strangely. I had never called him Carlisle unless I was being very serious.

"Why such a concern?" Carlisle asked.

"More have happened than you know." I said.

"You tell me everything, I know you do." He said.

"I left out one thing." I started to turn for the door, but Emmett stopped me.

"Like what?" Carlisle asked.

"Not here." I said.

"This is the best place." Alice stood and argued.

"Not the best time." I said. As I was backing away from Emmett, I bumped into Jasper

"Give the girl some space!" Esme scolded the vampires closing in on me. They backed away.

"Thanks, Esme." I said.

"Anytime, Sweetie. Ok, now, tell us." She stroked my hair. So, much for getting out of explaining it. I took a deep breath.

"I had a Soulmate at one time." I whispered so low only Esme could here. She looked at me in shock.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, you remember Mr. Kegins, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. He was a doctor back in Maine years ago." Carlisle said.

"I fell in love with his son." I whispered.

"His son?" Carlisle asked incredulously. Carlisle hated Mr. Kegins son. He hated him to the bone.

"Yes. He was already a vampire, a newborn, though. First time I saw him, I was hunting. We kinda just clicked, I guess. We started spending more time together and, well, then I knew." I said.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Well, he lost control of his thirst and killed a human in the city during the day." I sighed. "And?" She asked.

"Well, humans saw. The Volturi found out. They came to kill him. I remember it all so clearly." I sighed.

"Tell us!" Alice begged.

I nodded, "They came to kill him, or offer him a spot on the guard because of his power. He could make your forget anything he wanted you to forget. But, it didn't work on an entire group of people. Anyways, they came. It was just me and him. I saw Jane and Alec. Next thing I know, my siblings are restraining me. They knew I would hurt them. They tackled Joseph. He fought extremely well. Then, they dragged him to the woods.

"I didn't know what to do. I knew he was dead. I was scared, hurt, angry… I didn't know what to do. But, in the end, I just, well, had to move on. It is still hard for me to even think of his name, nevertheless telling you what happened. I felt so helpless, I literally collapsed. My own brother and sister left me there!

For days!

"I hoped I just would die, or wake up in the hay loft and it all be a dream. That never happened. I forced myself to move on, forgetting how much I wanted to die." I stared out the window past the Cullen's as I spoke. I still could see Joseph's shaggy, dirty-blond hair and brightest gold eyes staring back at me.

"That's why you care so much." Edward whispered.

"You have no idea. I'm only doing my job. To protect you." I turned and laid my hand on the door knob. I didn't shock me that he was there.

"If you can't see that after what I just told you, then you don't me here." I said. No one answered. "Four hundred years, Carlisle. Four hundred wasted years!" I shrieked. I opened the door and darted out.

I ran as fast as I could. I just wanted it all to end. I went three hundred years without Joseph, I went four hundred thinking Carlisle needed and loved me. Needed me to be his helper and/or daughter. It was all a lie. I have no father. I have no mother. I havenothing. Jane and Alec, my own siblings, betrayed me. I act like I forgave them, I still haven't.

I felt someone grab my arm. Before I could react, they had me pressed up against a tree.

It was Edward.

"Let me go!" I fought against him.

"Aria, listen to me." He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"What! What do you want!" I screamed.

"We need you Aria." He said.

"Liar!" I defended my last bit of pride.

Next thing I know, Edward has his arms around me. "Please, forgive me." He begged.

"Edward, do yourself a favor and just forget me. Just let me leave. I probably wont return, but, please. Let me go." I pleaded.

"No. Your not running away." He said.

I looked up at him. "So much like your mother." I breathed.

"I have heard that before." He said. I shook his hands off of me.

"Protect Bella. Protect your family." I laid my hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry. That wont be hard, I have your help." He smiled.

"I'm terribly sorry, Edward. Just let me leave with some pride." I was gone. I left him there. I left my

family.

If Joseph was here, I would be at home. I would be happy.

I made a long journey to Italy. What was I doing there? No clue. I smashed my phone so the Cullen's

couldn't track me down. I am very paranoid.

I entered the castle. I went to the Hall of Volturi.

"Aria?" Aro asked. I approached him and held my hand out. He was shocked at how angry I was. He took my hand. "I see." He sat back into his throne, letting my hand go.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked.

"So, you didn't see them kill Joseph?" He asked.

"No. Felix and Demetri took him to the woods." I noted. He chuckled,

"I have a surprise for you." He smiled, rather amused.

"What?" I asked.

"Joseph!" Aro shouted. What?

Felix smiled at me. "We didn't kill him. We forced him to join the Volturi. Jane wouldn't let us kill him." He smiled.

"You could have told me!" I said.

"I didn't know he was your Soulmate." Felix shrugged.

Then, the shaggy haired boy I knew from so long ago entered the room. "Yes, Master?" He asked. If I could cry…I would be. My soulmate, my love, my everything was.. _Alive_.

"Look who is here for you." Aro smiled down at me.

"A-Aria?" He asked.

"Joseph?" I whispered. He nodded. I started at a flat run towards him. I slammed into him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Your alive!" I cried. "Yes. Yes, I am." He breathed soothingly.

"You are free to go." Aro said.

"Can Joseph come?" I asked.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Thank you!" I said. He nodded.

He lead me out. He was eager, I knew. "I haven't been outside in years!" He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I haven't been with you in years." I said.

"How is Carlisle?" He asked.

"He has a wife now. And five adopted kids." I said.

"Are you still living with him?" He asked.

"We got into a fight." I mumbled and my voice broke.

"Tell me." He said, playing a strand of my dark brown hair.

"It was the first time I had told anyone about you. Ever since you disappeared, I've only lived for everyone else. I was like their protector, instead of sister or daughter. Always have been. Its hard to explain." I said.

"We have plenty of time." He said. I began to explain to him everything that had happened in the past year or so.

As I talked, we walked through the streets of Volterra. It was a beautiful night. Once I was done, I looked up at Joseph. I looked into the oh so familiar golden eyes of his.

"I see. Do you think you'll be able to go back?" He asked.

"I don't know. I wish that argument didn't happen, but I am kind of glad it did. If I hadn't left, I would have never found you." I said.

"Maybe if I talk to them things will be different." He suggested.

"I'm not so sure about that…" I mumbled. Then, it hit me. "Oh CRAP!" I ruined the moment with my sudden out burst.

"What?" He exclaimed, looking nervously into my eyes.

"I forgot to tell them to come back!" I exclaimed

"What? Who?"

"Just some people. I can call them later." I shrugged and hugged Joseph as I looked up at the night sky.

**Did you like it? Well, review even if you didnt please! lol Bella is somewhat of a jerk in my story, i dont know why. This same story will be posted on Scarlets page soon! Go review on that one too please!!! She is under my 'favorite authors' list. PenName: Scarlet Laina Heart**


End file.
